20 Kwietnia 2012
thumb|left 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domisie - Chwalipięty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Andzia - Narciarska przygoda Tygryska, odc. 19 (Antje und die Ski - ferien in der Schweiz); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pinky i Perky - Wielkie zapasy, odc. 12 (Wrestlemaniac); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Galeria - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2275 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5632 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5632); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 1. Wielka odwilż (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Melt.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2/15 - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2410; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Terra Nova - odc. 6/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2276 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2411; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Cytrynowy strzał, odc. 63 (Darbys Gets Lemons, Makes Lemonade); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Świdnicki Krause; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na piątek - Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:Mark Addy, Stephane Baldwin, Kristen Johnson, Jane Krakowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wiesz co dobre - Elegia (Elegy) 107'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Isabel Coixet; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Ben Kingsley, Dennis Hopper, Peter Sarsgaard, Deborah Harry; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Dyplomata - cz. 2 (Diplomat ep. 2) 89'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Peter Andrikidis; wyk.:Dougray Scott, Rachael Blake, Jeremy Lindsay Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Kolor magii - cz. 1 (Colour of Magic, episode 1) 97'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Vadim Jean; wyk.:David Jason, Sean Astin, Christpher Lee; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 103; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 411 - Życie to nie żart; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 110 (111) Z życia gospodyni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 38 Alicja Węgorzewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 13; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 103 (328) Przygoda w Hoszczówce; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 742 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Zakupy (51); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 6/75 - Parapet Party; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 482 - Anioł stróż; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (83); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Ekstra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 10, Nienawidzę piłki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Alibi na piątek - Terrorysta (Ticker) 88'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Albert Pyun; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Dennis Hopper, Tom Sizemore, Jaime Pressly, Peter Greene; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Bitwa na głosy - after party - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Van Veeteren - Prawo Borkmana (Van Veeteren - Borkman's Punkt); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Terrorysta (Ticker) 88'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Albert Pyun; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Dennis Hopper, Tom Sizemore, Jaime Pressly, Peter Greene; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Warto kochać - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Być Pastorową - Joanna Kamińska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bukolandia - odc. 3 - Katastrofa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Smaki polskie - Sakiewki naleśnikowe z potrawką cielęcą; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 1; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Odebrali mu miłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 414* Córka posła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dzika Polska - W dzień foczego narodzenia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby krwi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 49 - Rodeo (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 477 - Twardziel; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.) - txt. str. 777 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Bukolandia - odc. 3 - Katastrofa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 49 - Rodeo (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 477 - Twardziel; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.) 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia